


Loose Words

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Remix, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident in the lab, Phil is called to save Fitzsimmons from Melinda's wrath. - Set around 1x21, back when FitzSimmons were still sort of happy and everything didn't hurt so terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader_lb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_lb/gifts).



> This is a remix of Accidental Truth. I had a draft with the dialogue for it forever on my hard drive and just couldn't bring myself to finish it. The flu still bugs me, but since there wasn't too much missing from this, I could finally do it! (seriously, after reopening it thanks to reader-lb's suggestion, I don't know why I didn't complete this much sooner. Oh, fickle fanfic muse! *sigh* ) Completed for reader-lb. You always offer me so much support, it's a pleasure to give something back. I hope this has you giggling!
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Philinda Fandom, which is just so generous and supportive!

Truth was, this could be worse. The spare bed in his hotel room was covered with papers they had retrieved today. Phil hummed as he looked through some of them. Of course this was boring work and his eyes burned from concentrating on the tiny font on the pages for so long, but this could definitely be worse. Melinda was back. Everything else was pretty horrible, but at least he had his best friend back. And that was good. He was in love with her, which was hopeless, but she was back. Lowering his standards also meant that he now enjoyed the little things. She was back and they were good.

His cell rang and he dropped the file, before he picked up the cell from the nightstand. “What is it, Simmons?”

“Could you please come to the lab?”

“Give me five minutes.” He'd like to finish reading the file he had been working on.

“Now, please, Sir. It's a matter of life and death.”

He straightened up. “What?”

“I don't want to alarm you,” Simmons said, sounding timid, “but May might kill us.”

He stood up and started waking. “Brief me.”

“There was this tiny accident and nobody got hurt, really. The drug is completely safe, we think. But now May says she will …”

“ … mash your stupid heads together until you get into your dull brains not to mess around with weapons!” Melinda's voice came quiet but clear through the intercom.

Phil quickened his steps.

 

o0o

 

“Those stupid children drugged me!” Melinda hissed when Phil entered the lab. She was vivid, he could hear that, but her body was as controlled as always. She had the two scientists trapped behind the table, holding them there with just her gaze. Both, Fitz and Simmons looked quite pale. With every word that Melinda spat, the two flinched and seemed to shrink.

“It's just a truth serum …” Fitz mumbled. Melinda glared and he quickly shut up and hid behind Simmons.

“Truth is if I'd had any less self control I would've knocked you out already,” Melinda said, “and then woke you up and knocked you out again.”

Simmons ducked her head. “At least we know the drug is working.”

Phil chuckled and Melinda snapped around to him. “Laugh and I'll break your arm, Phil, I swear.”

“I'm sorry.” He bit his lip but couldn't suppress a grin. Something about her usual subtext turning into actual words was funny to him.

Her eyes widened. “You're enjoying this!”

Slowly he walked towards her, his head tilted. “It's just so lovely to hear you express yourself so directly.”

She glared. “I really want to hurt you right now.”

Nah, but she wouldn't. He rubbed her arm and turned to the scientists.

“Does she need medical attention?” he asked them.

“We'd like to monitor her to see how the drug works out,” Simmons said, “since it's in use for the first time and we'd like to document how -”

“I'm not gonna be your lab rat,” Melinda growled and Fitzsimmons flinched in sync. Melinda looked at Phil. “They say the drug will work for an hour.”

“Hour and a half, approximately,” corrected Fitz very quietly. “Maybe two. We're not sure …”

Simmons looked at the ground. “That's why we need to document -”

“I am spilling truths without control and I will not have this documented!” Melinda hissed and glared at Phil. “I'm so mad at them right now, I can hardly breath.”

No kidding.

“You better go now,” he said to Fitzsimmons. “I'm gonna stay with May and … document.”

 

o0o

 

A minute later, Fitzsimmons were gone.

Melinda took a deep breath and leaned against the edge of the lab table. “I'd rather be alone,” she said.

He mimicked her position and settled next to her. “Not an option.” Not as long as they weren't sure that the only side effect of the drug was uncontrolled rambling.

She looked at him. “But what if I say things you don't want to hear? What if I embarrass myself?”

Oh darling! That really worried her. He tilted his head. “We both know I'm the embarrassing one out of the two of us.”

The door behind Melinda opened slightly and in flew two of Fitz' little nano-bots.

Melinda pulled in a sharp breath when she saw them. “They're grounded,” she said, glaring. “They're so damn grounded!”

“No fun science for them. Just work science, promise.” He glared at the nano-bots and sternly shook his head. The bots flew out of the room again. He smiled.

She turned to him and her glare vanished. Instead she looked … open. Absolutely open. “Phil, I'm talking way too much, it's like I have no filter.”

“I know the feeling.”

She looked to the floor. “But when you ramble, it's cute.”

Oh, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hug her and comfort her too, but mostly he wanted to kiss things better. Fortunately he wasn't the one on drugs. “You sure the drug is working correctly?” he asked. “Because whenever I ramble I see you roll your eyes.”

“It's also annoying.” She sighed. “But I missed it so much after you died,” she continued. “I was waiting for my phone to ring, expecting you to ramble on about donuts or Captain America or even Audrey and how damn perfect she is.”

He turned around to her, his eyes widened.

She shrugged. “I wouldn't have minded. I just wanted you to call. And you didn't. I knew you couldn't and I would've given everything for just listening to one more of your rambles.”

“Melinda …”

“And then Fury called, saying you were back and he needed my help to keep you alive this time, but I failed you. Couldn't protect you from the truth. I hated keeping things from you and doing things behind your back. But this is worse.” She glanced at him side ways. “I wish you wouldn't know. This is so much worse. I can't protect you from something that's inside you and if I lose you again, I -”

“I'm fine. Look at me.” He cradled her face with his right hand. “I'm fine.”

“But for how long?”

“Fitzsimmons are working on it.”

She snorted. “Those two idiots just drugged me.”

True. “With a drug they created themselves and which seems to be highly effective. They'll figure it out.”

Closing her eyes, she leaned against his palm. “I like this. You touching me. I wish we would hug.”

She was breaking his heart! He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

“Oh.” She sighed. The way she gave into him almost was too much to bear. He just loved her so much. “I shouldn't tell you those things,” she mumbled against his collar. “I wouldn't have, but -”

“You should've. I'm glad you did,” he said.

“Phil.” He felt her breath on his throat.

He rubbed her back. “Why is it okay for me to lean on you, but not the other way around?”

She snorted and pressed herself against him. “I'm literally leaning on you right now.”

Yeah, now that Fitzsimmons drugged her! “You could've had this weeks ago,” he said. “Months ago. Why do you keep me at distance?”

“I don't want to get too close.”

“Is this too close?”

“I love you. I just do. I'm sorry. I know we're … We're friends again, aren't we?” She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

Of course they were friends! She was so much more to him. “Melinda, I ….”

“And I will always be your alley, even if you're mad and send me away, I'll be your friend. I hope you can get back to Audrey. She makes you happy. Whenever you talk about her, you're just -”

“Please, let me -”

She shook her head. “I want you happy. But I want you for myself. I know I'm not … I tried to do what you said, I tried to let go of the person I thought I could be and I tried so hard to let go of you, but I can't.”

“I love you,” he said. His heart was racing, he felt dizzy. She loved him too. It was all over her face, it was in the way she caressed his shoulders. He was so happy, he might burst!

“I want to kiss you,” she sighed. “I want your rambles and the moments when you get really quiet because you're obsessing over something, even your stupid puns.”

“Did you hear me?” He squeezed her arms, before he ran his hands up her shoulders to cradle her face. “I love you. I love you, too.”

Her eyes widened and she blinked at him, suddenly looking lost.

“I love you, too,” he said and brushed a stray of hair from her forehead. “I love you.”

She blinked. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. “Really?”

He nodded. “I called you because you're my most important person. Whenever something meaningful happened, I wanted to tell you.” Smiling, he shrugged. “And whenever there wasn't, I just wanted to hear your voice.” He sighed. “I missed you so much. I love you so much.”

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. Finally, she had heard him. She believed him. He smiled too, when she tiptoed and gently pressed her lips against his.

Truth was, they were still in a huge mess. But things could be worse. And right now, kissing Melinda May, everything was perfect.

 


End file.
